This invention relates to cigarette cartons, and more particularly to the connection of two separate cigarette cartons to form a dual carton.
Cigarette packs (which usually contains twenty cigarettes) are generally rectangular in shape, having front and back long walls and two short side walls. Cigarette cartons typically contain two rows of five cigarette packs per row (each row arranged so that the front long walls of the packs are in the same plane and the back long walls are in a parallel plane spaced from the front long walls), and are generally known in the art as ten-pack cartons. Such cigarette cartons are generally filled with cigarette packs by the manufacturer, temporarily closed (e.g., by folding the top flap of the carton over the box and releasably securing the flap in the closed position), and shipped to various distributors. The distributors generally open the cartons, after they are received, to apply the tax stamp that may be required by the jurisdiction in which they operate to the ends of the individual cigarette packs inside the cartons Such procedures are commonly automated to reduce time, cost, and labor through the use of specially designed machines for applying tax stamps. Tax-stamping machines have been developed to open the cartons, apply the stamps, and finally seal the cartons for distribution. Such machines are generally commercially available, and are well known in the art. These machines have been developed for standard ten-pack cigarette cartons. A typical tax-stamping machine is model FUSON manufactured by Meyercord of 365 East North Avenue, Carol Stream, Ill. 60187.
Single row cigarette cartons which are dimensioned to contain one row of five cigarette packs (each pack usually containing twenty cigarettes, the packs arranged so that the front long walls of the packs are in the same plane and the back long walls are in a parallel plane spaced from the front long walls), i.e., five-pack cartons, are also known in the art. However, although machinery exists for manufacturing such cartons, machinery does not exist for stamping the cigarette packs contained in such cartons. Consequently, such cartons are usually put into scored, glued, and collapsed cartons to be hand-stamped (as is done currently), or would have to be secured together in pairs to be run through the existent tax-stamping equipment in which packs in double row cartons are stamped. To assure that the tax stamp is properly registered, the means for securing the cartons must be strong enough to keep the cartons together such that they are not sheared apart by the vertical rollers of the tax stamping machines which roll along the vertical walls of the cartons to transfer the cartons between the various stages of the process.
If two narrow cartons are to be secured together, the means for securement must allow for later separation of the cartons, if desired, by the retailer or consumer. For marketing purposes, once separated, the two cartons should have little or no trace of the means for securement which would disfigure the outward appearance of the cartons.